The only one left
by Delena-gleek-freak
Summary: Set after the season 2 finale,  the kiss NEVER happened  Damon takes Elena out for a suprize, but will he get one himself?
1. Chapter 1

**The Only One Left**

Summary: Stefan left with Klaus, Jeremy left with bonnie, and Alaric has lost his mind with grief because of Jenna's death. Damon is the only one left to take care of Elena. Elena is sad because of Stefan leaving. Damon takes Elena out for a surprise friend's night.

Salvatore Boarding House

EPOV

It hurt, having everyone you loved ripped away from you, Elena thought. At least I have Damon.

"What are you thinking about my dear Elena?" Damon said, smirking while walking in the room.

"Nothing," Elena lied.

"Its time to get ready,"

"Ready for what?" Elena perked up, trying to put the past behind her.

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot," Damon said smiling his cocky smile.

"Okay when are we leaving?"

"15 minutes, hurry up!"

"DAMON! Why didn't you tell me before?" Elena exclaimed.

"I forgot," Damon lied

Elena got up and ran a foot; Damon stopped her, "Damon!" Elena whined.

"FINNNNNNNE!" Damon said dramatically.

EPOV

Elena didn't know why she decided to wear something really cute, but she did. She had decided on a dark purple shirt, with a black tank-top underneath, her dark dark blue super skinny jeans, with her signature leather jacket and her converse. Her makeup had smoky black eyes with the purest, brightest red lipstick there was.

"Elena you almost done?" Damon asked.

"Yep, I will be down there in a sec."

DPOV

When Elena finally came down, it took my breath away. "Wow," I said under my breath.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

"What? Oh uh yea I did, I said are you ready?" I said dazed.

"Yep, where are we going?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"Uh fine," Elena gave up.

I took her to the car we got in and I started to put a blindfold on her and she said, "Whoa stop right they're WHAT are you doing?"

"Oh calm your pretty little head, I am NOT going to do something rash, now lets put it on and don't worry, okay?" Damon said as he put the blindfold on.

EPOV

How long is this car ride going to take? Elena thought. It feels like we have been driving for 30 miles!

"Damon, come on just hurry up!"

"Oh calm down Elena we are almost there!" Damon told Elena.

After about ten minutes he stopped the car and parked. "Here we are."

Damon took the blindfold off and I looked around my surroundings, we are at the carnival! The guy, who would never EVER go anywhere childish, took me to the carnival! I screamed quietly in excitement, he rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, let's go. Where would you like to go? Carosaoul? Ferris wheel? The tower of terror? You have five seconds to tell me, if not I choose," Damon smiled deviously, "Five , four, three, two, one, too late, I pick," Damon paused, "The tower of terror,"

"NO Damon please no, you know I am afraid of that ride, can we not go?" Damon shook his head while Elena asked him, " with a cherry on top?"

"Nope, lets go!" Damon said as he picked Elena up, potato sack style, and took her there.

"Please please pllllleeeeaaaaassssseeee no!"

"You have nothing to be afraid of, I am a vampire, since when have I ever let you get hurt?"

"Well still."

DPOV

Oh, I love love love torturing Elena like this, Damon thought, she better have fun because of all the work I put into this,

"Having fun yet?" Damon asked Elena as they both sat down.

"NO I AM SO SCARED," Elena said as she hugged him TIGHT.

DPOV

"See, that wasn't so hard," I said.

"Yes it was!"

"So, what do you want to go now?"

"THE TEACUPS!" Elena said.

"Well since I took you somewhere you didn't want to go, I will go to the teacups,"

"YAY!" Elena clapped as she jumped up and down.

Damon and Elena went on the carasoul, Ferris wheel and many more.

EPOV

Damon got me into the car and when we started to drive, he put the blindfold on me AGAIN.

When Damon stopped the car he stopped at a nice little coffee shop. I ordered a mocha frappechino and he got black coffee. "So, why are we here?" I asked.

"You," he pointed at me, "didn't get your coffee today!" He did his eye thing that always makes me melt.

"True dat!"

"What? Are you trying to be gangster?"

"No," I smacked him hard.

"Hey, don't you know not to hit a vampire?"

"Haha," I mocked.

The next place he took me was for a walk.

"DAMON!" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I am tired!" we had been walking for approximately 5 miles.

"So what? I am a vampire, I don't get tired,"

"I wish I could not be tired," I muttered.

"That can be arranged," He smirked.

"Okay,"

"Okay?"

"Okay,"

"Okay then when do you want to be a vampire?"

"Ummmmm tonight,"

"Okay? Are you sure? We should probably start going home now."

DPOV

The next place he took me was an Indian restaurant.

"MMMM, this food id delicious," Elena said.

"Glad you like it, are you finally finished?" I asked.

Dang, this girl can eat; I really have to feed her more. I thought.

"Would you like desert?"

"No, I can't eat anymore, I'm stuffed," Elena said pointing to her food baby.

"Well at least I know that I will get dessert later." I muttered.

We drove home; I was still living in the boarding house with Damon and Stefan. But now that he left only with Damon.

"Damon?"

"Huh?"

"Well now that Jenna recently uh um," Elena croaked, "Died, can me and Jeremy live with you?"

"Sure,"

"Thanks, its just we have no-one."

"Its OK, I'd do anything for you."

"Then would you, change me?"


	2. Suprize suprize

"WHAT?" Damon screamed.

"I want to turn." Elena said.

"But-but-but,"

"Please, I want to turn."

"But –but why?"

"Because its too much work."

"Too much work? For what?"

"For you to take care of me, plus I need to take care of Jeremy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please right now, but first influence me."

"What, why, what for?"

"Ask me if I love you." Elena said taking off her necklace.

"Elena how do you feel about me, do you love me?"

"The first time I met you, you were mysterious, a mean mysterious roud guy, but as I got to know you, I realized how I felt about you, I love you Damon, I love Damon Salvatore."

Damon was speechless, he knew he had to ask her one more question, "Why do you want to turn into a vampire?"

"Because I want to be with you forever."

"As you wish my princess of darkness,"

Damon bit deeply into his wrist and plunged it into her mouth. He quikly gave her a TON of blood and snapped her neck.

**A/N:** Sorry its short, and for Too much blood, I'm working on it!


	3. Hahaha Cliffhanger!

**A/N: I know Its super short but I wanted to get something out.**

Damon waited for Elena to awaken but she never did. Hours And hours Damon waited for her but she never came back.

1 week later

Damon gathered around the coffin as he silently cried. He put he in the ground and said, "Soon I will be with you," Damon left the cemetery 

Damon slipped his ring off, it was a sunny and a perfect day to die, the 1 week anniversary of his beloved death. He was just about to step in the beam of sunlight when he felt a gush of air. Something pushed him down on the ground and said "Hello Damon," and kissed him.


End file.
